Ultraman
"SHUWATCH!" Ultraman's famous grunt. Ultraman (ウルトラマン Urutoraman) also known as "Original Ultraman". Is a hero from Ultraman series who was appeared on his series named "Ultraman The Original Series" aired on 1966. His name "Ultraman" was based on his race "Ultra". So Ultraman possibly means "Man of Ultra Race". He came from a planet called "Land of Light" located in Nebula M78. History (1966-1967) One day, a young man and a member of Science Patrol named "Shin Hayata" was patroling the outer space. In that time too, Ultraman was on his way to earth. On his way to earth, Ultraman's travel sphere was accidentally crashed with Hayata's Jet. Hayata was dead inside Ultraman's travel sphere. When Ultraman see Hayata's dead body, he decided to revive him by giving him a transformation device called "Beta Capsule". With this item, Hayata can transform into giant Ultraman when a gigantic monster attacks the city. Death (1967) Ultraman dies when he fight an evil alien called "Zetton" in episode 39 (final episode). When Zetton come to earth and landed in Science Patrol base, people around it was panic. Then Zetton start destroying buildings. Hayata rise the Beta Capsule and become Ultraman. When Zetton didn't know that Ultraman is there, Ultraman quickly lock his movement with his ability called "Catch Ring". Unfortunatelly, his "Catch Ring" didn't work with Zetton. Then Zetton quickly fire an energy beam from his eye. Ultraman falls, he ready to do a close combat with Zetton. Ultraman was nearly shooted by Zetton's fireball. Ultraman countered by throwing Zetton a "Saw Disc" (one of his ability). Zetton blocked it with it's shield. When Ultraman start attacking Zetton, Zetton quickly choke Ultraman until his color timer (an energy indicator lamp located on his chest) flashing red, meaning that he is almost dying. Then Ultraman finally free from Zetton, he quickly fires the specium beam (a + shaped beam). But Zetton succesfully absorb it and fires it back right at Ultraman's color timer. Ultraman groans in pain. He calmly stands and Zetton fires the beam once again right on Ultraman's color timer. Then Ultraman's eyes turns black (originally was white) and his color timer stop flashing. Ultraman is dead. Zetton wins. Knowing this, the Science Patrol quickly shoot Zetton with a destructive bullet. Zetton is dead and destroyed. Not long after that, Ultraman's superior named "Zoffy" (another Ultra People who work as the captain of Space Garrison) resurrect him and brings Ultraman back to his homeland and give the Beta Capsule to Hayata and he should keep it forever. Personality As we know, being the main protagonist until now, Ultraman is smart, brave and heroic. He always ready to sacrifice everything even his life for protecting earth. Why Utraman fights? In the 2009 Ultraman movie named "Mega Monster Battle. Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie" was revealed the reason why Ultraman fights. They used to be a human with special ability to transform into a gigantic creature named "Ultraman". Until one day, their home planet, Nebula M78 was destroyed and the Ultra people are dying. After the destruction, The Ultra People wont give up to build another homeland. After a long progress, they finally made an artificial sun that give them enough energy to stay alive. The artificial sun was located on the Land of Light and named "Plasma Spark". Reappearance As the first and the main character of Ultraman franchise, he appears in some episodes on another Ultra series. *Revive Ultraman! (1967): After his defeat with Zetton. Ultraman revived and back to earth to defeat some monsters after Ultraseven's (his younger brother) arrival. *The Return of Ultraman (a.k.a Ultraman Jack series) (1971): He and Ultraseven appears when Ultraman Jack (His second younger brother) was defeated by Alien Nackle and Black King. *Ultraman Ace (1972): He appears in Ultraman Ace series along with his brothers and his superior in episode 1,13,14,26 and 27 *Ultraman Taro (1973): 1,25,26,27 and 40. His human host also appeared in episode 26 *Ultraman Leo (1974): He appears along with his brothers (except Ultraseven) and his superior in episode 36 *Ultraman Tiga (1997): He appears in episode 49. Since it was the episode dedicated to the franchise's 30th anniversary *Ultraman Moebius (2006): He appears in episode 47 *Ultraman Ginga (2013): He appears in the series along with his sworn enemy, Zetton. Which episode is unknown Moves He also appeared in some movies *Six Ultra Brothers VS The Monster Army *Ultraman Moebius and the Ultra brothers *Superior Ultra 8 Brothers *Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends the Movie *Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial *Ultraman Retsuden *Ultraman Saga Body Parts Color Timer: The blue energy lamp located on his chest. Because earth's athmosphere, Ultraman can only stay in earth for 3 minutes. After 3 minutes has passed and he didn't defeated the monster, Ultraman will back to his human form. Eyes: With his eyes, he can see visible spectrum. Perhaps the entire spectrum. Ultra Armor: His skin has some immunities that cannot seen by the other ultras. He is immune to electricity, strong against heat, can whitstand his own Specium Beam, survived being near an atomic bomb going of and he is ressistant to chemical weathering. Finishers *Specium Beam: Ultraman make his arms shaped + and fires a blue powerful beam that could destroy a monster in one hit. *Catch Ring: Ultraman spinning around and his body covered with rings that can be used to seal his enemy's movement. *Saw Disc: Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc and toss it at foes. This can slice a monster in a half. *Ultra Air Catch: Ultraman extends his arm direct in the front of him and fires a white lazers from both of his hands. He then moves his right arm to a 90 degree angle to hold his enemy in the midair. *Slash Beam: Ultraman can fire an eclipse shaped beam from both of his hands. *Flouroscope Beam: Ultraman can fire a white beam from his eyes to make invisible objects visible. Physical Ability *Electric immunity: Ultraman seems immune to electricity. So he wont take any damage if he was electrified by monster's weapon. *Ultra Headbutt: Ultraman hit the opponent with his head. It is said to be a hundred times harder than iron. *Dive Kick: Ultraman jumps 100 meters to the sky and hardly kick the enemy. *Rotate Neck Tighten: Strangles the opponent with his feet, simmilar to a wrestling move. *Headlock: Ultraman locks the enemy's head to seal the enemy's movement. Trivia *Ultraman's voice actor and stuntman is "Bin" Satoshi Furuya *Ultraman's grunt was reused for many showa Ultra heroes. *His Color Timer ringing was reused later for Ultraman Jack's (Ultraman's younger brother) Color Timer ringing. Category:Male Fighters Category:Fictional Fighters Category:Superheroes